Pairing
by deerlohan
Summary: "Menelpon Chanyeol? Kembaranmu itu? Dia sedang kencan dengan kekasihnya. Jangan kau ajak main."/"Jahat! Aku ini nuna-mu, tau."/"Bisa kuminta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Kris langsung sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya juga./"Tidak usah diladeni namja seperti dia."/"Kim Yejin?" /"Baekhyun-ie Jangan marah. Hehehe. Duh aku tidak keterlaluan, 'kan?"/ GS! Chanbaek! Oneshot/ Failed story!


**Title:** Pairing

**Author:** deerlohan

**Cast:** Baekhyun, Chanyeol and other

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** GS! for uke, OOC, Typos, EYD, Badfic! DLDR!

©Pairing©

Baekhyun menatap serius televisi yang sedang menayangkan program musik favoritnya. Tangannya memeluk posesif toples berisi kacang almond sambil mengunyah kacang tersebut.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu tertarik dengan acara tv tersebut –tumben, tapi mau bagaimana lagi minggu pagi ini memang Baekhyun tidak punya acara untuk kemana-mana. Semua teman sialannya pasti sedang berkencan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dan kalaupun Baekhyun memaksa mengajak mereka _hangout_, setidaknya Baekhyun harus siap menjadi obat nyamuk.

Ayah Baekhyun muncul dari balik dapur. Pria berumur itu hanya memakai kaos putih tipis dengan bawahan celana pendek. Baekhyun sungguh tidak percaya kalau Ayahnya yang konyol itu bahkan lebih dari sosok figur yang disegani jika di luar rumah. Lihat saja penampilannya sehari-hari sangatlah santai dan jauh dari kesan berwibawa.

Ayah Baekhyun mengambil tempat kosong di samping Baekhyun. Merebut toples yang sudah dicumbu Baekhyun sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Dia juga mengambil _remote_ yang berada di atas meja, memindah saluran tv lain. "Baekhyun, kau tidak ada acara hari ini? _Shopping_ atau apa seperti yang lain? Sehun saja sudah kabur sejak jam tujuh tadi."

"Malas. Kurang penting, di rumah juga aku tak akan mati, 'kan?"

"Bersosialisasilah. Masa harus Ayah juga yang mengajakmu _hangout?_ Kau ini sudah puber atau belum sih, Baek? Tiap hari hidupmu cuma makan, tidur dan kuliah." Baekhyun melirik dengan mata bonekanya, Ayahnya akan mengomentarinya lagi dimana Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu payah untuk hal percintaan di mata Ayahnya.

"Maksud Ayah begini, kau 'kan sebentar lagi lulus kuliah dan Ayah juga belum pernah lihat kau membawa seorang kekasih ke rumah kita seumur hidupmu. Ayah takut kau tidak punya rasa ketertarikan dengan laki-laki."

"Ayah, jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Aku normal." Baekhyun beranjak berdiri. Melangkah ke arah kamarnya.

"Baek. Mau kemana? Temani Ayah!"

"Aku mau ke kamar."

"Menelpon Chanyeol? Kembaranmu itu? Dia sedang kencan dengan kekasihnya. Jangan kau ajak main."

Baekhyun langsung saja menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa menyahuti suara Ayah dari ruangan depan. Dirinya langsung melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Bergelung lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya kesal.

Dia kesal dengan Kyungsoo yang membatalkan janji sepihak untuk pergi ke bioskop bersama karena Kai tidak mau kencan bertiga –lagi.

Baekhyun kesal dengan Yixing yang tidak jadi mengajarinya bermain piano karena Yixing lupa kalau sudah ada janji dengan Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun kesal dengan Sehun, adiknya, karena sudah meminjam paksa Luhan yang tadi pagi main ke rumahnya.

Dan acara kesal tersebut harus Baekhyun tunda sebentar. Tangannya meraba atas nakas mencari ponselnya yang bergetar beberapa kali. Sebuah panggilan masuk.

"_Yeoboseyo?_ Chanyeol?"

"_Byunbaek? Ada acara tidak? Temani aku ke toko buku, bisa? Ada yang ingin kucari."_

"Kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin keluar. Tapi jemput aku."

"_Ne, jangan lupa mandi. Aku tutup dulu."_

Kemudian sambungan terputus dan Baekhyun kembali menaruh benda persegi panjang tersebut ke atas nakas. Dirinya mengubek isi lemari mencari pakaian yang akan dikenakannya nanti.

Seperti biasa dalam hidup seorang Baekhyun tidak ada kalimat 'kencan dengan kekasih di tempat romantis' karena sampai detik ini Baekhyun tidak mempunyai kekasih ataupun teman laki-laki yang sedang mendekatinya.

Pengecualian untuk Chanyeol. _Namja_ dengan tingkat kewarasan yang patut dipertanyakan itu adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu. Jadi ajakan Chanyeol yang seperti ini tidak Baekhyun golongkan ke dalam jenis kencan.

Mereka saling mengenal saat ospek di tahun awal menjadi mahasiswa. Mereka juga kemana-mana selalu berdua, maksudnya sudah seperti pinang di belah dua saja. Kalau menurut Baekhyun sih 'pinang dibelah berantakan' lantaran Baekhyun tidak mau disamakan dengan makhluk gila seperti Chanyeol. Maka Baekhyun tak heran saat Ayahnya menyebut Chanyeol sudah seperti kembaran Baekhyun.

Omong-omong, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki banyak kesamaan. Mulai dari pola pemikiran sampai selera dalam segala hal. Yang terpenting mereka sama-sama betah dengan status _single_ yang disandang.

Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya tak pernah berniat memiliki kekasih. Keinginan itu muncul semenjak Baekhyun bersahabat dengan Chanyeol.

Memiliki sahabat seperti Chanyeol sudah lebih dari cukup daripada mempunyai seorang kekasih. Begitu pola pemikiran Baekhyun. Ya walaupun Baekhyun tak boleh menanamkan pemikiran yang tidak abadi seperti itu. Terdengar malah seperti seorang maniak akan Park Chanyeol. _And life should go on_.

Setelah menunggu, Chanyeol datang di menit ke dua puluh sepanjang Baekhyun menghitung. Baekhyun langsung menyisir rambutnya cepat-cepat dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang mendadak sangat berisik. Hal demikian tidak akan terjadi kalau saja dua makhluk gila itu tidak bertemu. Ayah dan Chanyeol. Catat.

"Paman, aku pinjam Baekhyun dulu." Pamit Chanyeol saat menyadari Baekhyun sudah bersiap. Ayah Baekhyun mengangguk –masih duduk di atas sofa beserta toples –yang kini- kosong di sampingnya. "Jangan lama-lama. Chanyeol, jangan lupa titipanku juga."

"Ayah! Tidak sopan."

"Tak apa-apa, Baek. Ayahmu cuma menitip _shampoo_. Katanya habis."

Zzz. Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. Dua makhluk gila, aneh dan norak itu sukses membuat pusing seketika menderanya. Tolong sadarkan Baekhyun kalau dirinya baru saja memaki dua orang yang disayangi secara tak langsung dengan kejam. Dan itu buang-buang tenaga.

"Ayo, Baekhyun-_ah._" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun setelah membungkuk kepada Ayah Baekhyun. Sebuah motor _sport_ sudah menyambut mereka di pekarangan.

Chanyeol merapihkan jaketnya lalu meraih dua buah helm yang menggantung pada spion. Diberikannya satu untuk Baekhyun pakai. Baekhyun dengan _mood_ masih jelek mengambil helm tersebut dan memakainya asal.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menarik ujung jaket Chanyeol lalu menunjuk kaitan helm yang belum terpasang di kepalanya. Chanyeol mendengus kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sejajar tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk memasangkan pengait tersebut. Jarak wajah yang sedekat itu tak sama sekali membuat mereka canggung karena sudah sama-sama terbiasa.

"Dasar anak kecil pakai begini saja tidak bisa."

"Jahat! Aku ini _nuna_-mu, tau."

"Tidak. Tidak. Kita cuma berpaut enam bulan. Jadi tidak masalah untukmu kupanggil anak kecil."

"Jangan menambah jelek _mood_-ku, bodoh!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol kemudian meloncat ke atas jok. Chanyeol mendelik kesal sambil mengaduh. "Baekhyun, kau sadar tidak sih kalau tenagamu seperti pegulat sumo. Pantas saja tidak punya kekasih."

Baekhyun sudah ingin melepas sebelah sepatunya untuk dilayangkan kepada Chanyeol tapi teriakan Ayahnya dari teras membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. "Kalian bisa pergi sekarang? Aku menunggu _shampoo_nya, sudah dua hari belum keramas."

Seketika Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah pemakamannya. Baru ingat kalau mereka berdua masih berada di pekarangan rumah dan Ayahnya baru saja mengusir mereka agar cepat pergi dengan alasan –sangat- tidak masuk akal; Ayahnya tidak bisa mandi karena menunggu _shampoo_. Hal kecil yang dibuat rumit.

Setelah berpamitan untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol beserta Baekhyun langsung melesat ke tempat tujuan. Berjejal dengan pengendara lain saat mencapai jalan utama. Minggu yang seharusnya lengang kini berbalik menjadi macet karena sebagian orang yang keluar rumah untuk mengunjungi tempat wisata atau pusat perbelanjaan.

Sesampainya di toko buku, Chanyeol langsung sibuk sendiri. Tenggelam di antara rak buku yang menjulang. Baekhyun sudah seperti orang dungu yang mengekori kemana Chanyeol pergi.

"Chanyeol. Ayo kita makan~" Baekhyun menarik-narik jaket Chanyeol dan menggelayut manja di lengannya. Chanyeol melirik sekilas lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri deretan buku tanpa peduli Baekhyun yang bergelayut di lengannya ikut terseret. "Baek, kau sudah lapar?"

Bibir Baekhyun kian maju. "Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku tidak lapar."

"_To the point sekali_." Kemudian Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju kasir untuk membayar buku yang Chanyeol ambil.

Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol gentian. Perutnya sudah keroncongan. Mereka mencari café terdekat toko buku dan makan di sana.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Chanyeol hanya memesan _vanilla late_ berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memesan satu porsi _steak_ porsi besar. Baekhyun sangat kelaparan maka steak yang dipesannya langsung raib dalam sekejap.

"Chanyeol. Nanti mampir ke kedai ice cream, ya?" ucap Baekhyun setelah selesai dengan makannya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menungguimu, ya. Ada banyak tugas yang belum kuselesaikan."

"Ya sudah, tidak jadi."

"Kapan-kapan saja. Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang."

Mereka bergegas untuk pulang. Sesuai dengan janji Chanyeol pada Ayah Baekhyun agar tidak berlama-lama.

Setelah menghabiskan dua puluh menit di perjalanan mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun turun dari motor Chanyeol sambil menenteng plastik; _shampoo_. Kemudian melambai pada Chanyeol setelah berpesan padanya agar berhati-hati. Dia menilik jam digitalnya. Sudah pukul tujuh malam. Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati semoga Ayahnya benar-benar tidak serius dengan ucapannya tadi pagi –tidak akan mandi sebelum mendapatkan _shampoo_nya-.

Saat memasuki rumah, ternyata Sehun sudah ada di sana juga bersama Ayah. Duduk akur sesekali memekik gemas. Mereka sedang menonton bola. Baekhyun sudah menebaknya sejak di depan pintu karena di dalam –lagi-lagi- sangat berisik. "Aku pulang."

"_Nuna_ kau bawa apa?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada plastik yang ditenteng Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengendik bahunya –pura-pura tidak tahu-. "Ini oleh-oleh dari Chanyeol."

"Untukku?" Sehun meraihnya tapi kemudian berpindah di tangan Ayahnya dengan cepat. "Ah. Chanyeol benar-benar serius? Baekhyun-_ah, _kembaranmu sangat idiot."

Sehun melongo melihat botol yang dipegang Ayahnya. "Chanyeol _hyung_ itu otaknya sebesar apa? Apa selama kencan kau diberi makan _detergen?_ Oleh-oleh macam apa ini?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab atau menambahkan ucapan mereka. Dirinya langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan pergi untuk mandi. Selesai mandi, seperti biasanya dirinya akan berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan Ayah dan Sehun untuk menonton tv bersama. Hanya bertiga sejak delapan tahun lalu. Karena Ibunya tepat dipanggil oleh-Nya delapan tahun silam. Hingga kini mereka terbiasa dengan keadaan yang hanya bertiga.

Baekhyun duduk di atas sofa diapit Ayah dan Sehun karena tubuh mungil Baekhyun membuat mereka memiliki _insting_ melindungi Baekhyun. TV yang semula menyala kini dalam keadaan mati. Akan ada sesuatu yang ingin dibahas Ayahnya.

Baekhyun mengambil majalah untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Lama kelamaan dirinya mulai tenggelam dengan bacaanya.

"Baekhyun-_ah, _kau mau ya Ayah jodohkan dengan anak rekan kerja Ayah?"

Baekhyun membalik halaman _fashion_, menggantinya dengan halaman _horoscope_. Fokusnya kini terbagi dua, majalah dan ucapan Ayah.

"Rekan kerja?" Dalam benak Baekhyun sekarang yang terbayang adalah laki-laki bertubuh tambun dengan perut buncit yang dilapisi kemeja sempit. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun sudah tidak enak sejak ucapan Ayahnya siang tadi dan dugaannya memang benar.

"Iya." Ayah mengiyakan.

"Wah." Sehun mengulum senyumnya. Kalau dirinya mengespresikan dengan tawa pastilah Baekhyun langsung memelintir tangan Sehun kala itu juga.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Baekhyun mentah. Ayahnya bersiap memasang wajah paling menyedihkan yang dimilikinya. "Baek, perusahaan Ayah mau bangkrut. Ini cara satu-satunya sebagai penyelamat."

"Jodohkan saja dengan Sehun!"

"ANDWAE! AKU NORMAL!"

BLAM

Baekhyun seketika berlari ke kamar dan membanting pintunya. Buru-buru dirinya mencari ponsel dan menghubungi Chanyeol –Baekhyun harap Chanyeol sudah sampai rumah jadi pembicaraan mereka nanti akan berlangsung serius.

"CHANYEOL!"

"_Aduh suaramu."_

"Chanyeol, jadi kekasih bohonganku ya. Jebalyo."

"_Uhuk.." _Chanyeol terbatuk di seberang sana membuat Baekhyun kesal. "Hei. Aku minta jawaban."

"_Kau sedang sakit, Baek?"_

"Tidak." Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk bersila di pinggiran kasur. Tangannya memilin ujung selimut. "Aku dijodohkan oleh Ayah dengan rekan kerjanya. Dan aku tidak mau. Makanya aku mau menggagalkan ini. Aku minta bantuanmu juga. Ayah bilang ini cara satu-satunya agar menyelamatkan perusahaan Ayah yang hampir bangkrut."

"_Rekan kerja? Serius?Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan?"_ Chanyeol seperti kalang-kabut, beberapa suara berdebum di sana berikut ringisan juga di dengar oleh Baekhyun. "Hei idiot. Kau sedang di atas genteng?" tanya Baekhyun asal sambil tertawa kecil.

"..."

"Ya sudahlah. Aku minta jawabanmu tiga hari lagi." Baekhyun memutuskan sambungannya karena jeda yang dibuat Chanyeol terlalu lama.

Baekhyun menarik sebuah boneka kelinci pemberian dari Chanyeol, benda itu kini berubah fungsi menjadi sasak tinju. Pelampiasan rasa kesal Baekhyun pada orang-orang hari ini.

"Ini untuk Ayah."

DUG

"Ini untuk Sehun."

DUG

"Dan ini untuk Chanyeol."

DUG

DUG

DUG

Setelah menghadiahi pukulan bertubi-tubi pada boneka malang, Baekhyun tertidur karena lelah sendiri.

©Pairing©

Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol berkali-kali dari kepalanya. Tangan iseng itu pasti sudah merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Bisa diam tidak? Duh kepalaku sedang pusing, Chanyeeoollllll." Akhirnya sebuah bogem mentah diberikan gratis oleh Baekhyun ke perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas dengan menarik pipi Baekhyun kejam.

"Karena perjodohan itu? Tinggal diterima saja apa susahnya?"

Baekhyun mendesis. Menarik _ice cream cone_ _strawberry_ dari tangan Chanyeol. Memakannya serakah. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan _namja_ yang seumuran Ayah!"

"Kesal sih boleh tapi jangan memakan _ice cream_ku juga!"

Baekhyun sekarang malah merampas _ice cream_ tersebut. Menyuapi dirinya sendiri dan juga Chanyeol secara bergantian. Sadarkah mereka kalau...? Hal itu bisa disebut _indirect kiss_, bukan? "Enak sekali kalau bicara. Kalau kau jadi aku, yakin masih bisa santai?"

"Tergantung. Kalau calonku cantik ya kuterima sepenuh hati yang jelas. Hehe."

"Dasar! Bagaimana Chan?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Kalau bicara yang jelas sedikit."

Karena terlampau gemas akan keidiotan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjambaki rambut _brunette_ Chanyeol. Berhubung mereka berdua sedang duduk di kap mobil otomatis Baekhyun tidak terintimidasi sama sekali oleh tinggi tubuh Chanyeol. Maka kesempatan langka ini Baekhyun pergunakan untuk 'menyiksa' Chanyeol sepuasnya.

"Baekhyun!" sebuah panggilan untuk dirinya membuat Baekhyun melepas jambakan pada rambut Chanyeol. Yang baru saja memanggil Baekhyun itu adalah Kris. Sunbae mereka yang lumayan populer. Baekhyun kemudian turun dari kap mobil dan membungkuk formal pada Kris.

"Bisa kuminta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Kris langsung sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya juga.

"Hah?" Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol kemudian turun dari kap mobil dan menutup mulut Baekhyun yang menganga. Di hadapan _namja_ populer saja Baekhyun tidak bisa jaga _image_ sedikit.

"Untuk apa _sunbae?_"

"Aku ingin mengenalmu saja. Boleh 'kan?"

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Kris. Mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor di sana untuk Kris simpan. Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkan, Kris berterima kasih dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah diladeni _namja_ seperti dia."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kalau kataku tidak usah ya tidak usah. Dengarkan apa kataku." Jelas Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa bahagia menatap punggung Chanyeol yang hilang di pertikungan koridor. Apakah arti ini semua? Jangan-jangan Chanyeol... juga...

"Baekhyun-_ah~ _ayo ke kantin~~" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil berlari ke arahnya. Diikuti Yixing dan Luhan di belakang. _"Ne."_

'_Kalau Kris menembakku, kuterima saja apa ya?'_

©Pairing©

Tiga hari tepat setelah keputusan Ayah. Dan dua hari setelah Kris meminta nomer ponselnya. Kris rutin mengiriminya pesan. Dan setiap tiga jam sekali akan menelpon Baekhyun untuk menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya kurang penting.

Baekhyun mulai sedikit merasa nyaman dengan Kris. Kris yang terkesan cool malah bisa selembut dan seperhatian itu padanya. Seperti mimpi saja bisa didekati pangeran kampus. Dan sudah dua hari itu juga Chanyeol akan memarahi Baekhyun saat dirinya senyum-senyum sendiri saat membaca pesan dari Kris.

"Baekhyun! Simpan sebentar ponselmu."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sedang membalas pesan Kris _oppa_."

"_Oppa?_ Kalian sudah sedekat itu?"

"_Ne."_

"Terserah apa maumu saja. Aku tidak peduli." Baekhyun melompat-lompat senang. Berhasil membuat Chanyeol marah. Seharusnya tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Mungkin saat Baekhyun menagih jawaban nanti, Chanyeol akan langsung mengiyakan. Baekhyun jadi tidak perlu merengek pada Chanyeol.

Hari itu kelas akan dimulai agak siang. Namun tidak biasa Baekhyun sudah datang sejam sebelumnya. Sebuah rekor bersejarah yang patut dicatat. Sebenarnya untuk menghindari Ayahnya saja. Baekhyun masih kesal atas keputusan Ayah tiga hari lalu.

Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak benar-benar menghindari Ayahnya. Tadi pagi-pagi betul dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Kris yang meminta Baekhyun untung datang lebih awal karena ada hal yang ingin dibacarakan. _Urgent_, katanya.

"Jadi.. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Kris tanpa basa-basi. Baekhyun meringis. Menggaruk tengkuknya. Ini yang katanya _urgent?_ Kenapa tidak lewat pesan saja bilangnya? Padahal aku bela-belain tak sarapan. Baekhyun merutuk.

"Eng.. _Sunbae-nim_ apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

Kris dengan _pose cool_-nya menngeleng pasti. "Tidak. Sudah kupikir matang-matang."

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. Bukankah ini kesempatan? Hitung-hitung menghindari dari keputusan Ayahnya semalam. "Baiklah aku ma–"

"TIDAK!"

Suara tegas itu memotong seenaknya ucapan Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun diseret oleh tiga makhluk gila yang sialnya bersatus sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun –beserta makhluk yang kata Baekhyun gila dalam artian rekan sejawatnya; Luhan, Yixing dan Kyungsoo- sedang berada di perpustakan. Tiga _yeoja_ itu menyeret paksa Baekhyun dari hadapan Kris untuk mengikuti mereka. Sedikit janggal mengingat empat sekawan itu bukanlah _yeoja_ yang menyukai tempat berisikan buku berhalaman tipis sampai tebal.

Perpustakaan satu-satunya tempat sepi. Dan mereka akan 'menghakimi' Baekhyun di sana.

Mereka berempat duduk melingkar di atas karpet dekat rak buku pojokan. Mata Yixing bergerak liar meneliti satu persatu orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Berjaga-jaga tidak ada orang lain yang akan menguping.

"Baekhyun-_ie_, kau sudah menjawab pernyataan Kris _sunbae_?"

"Belum." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara pelan. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo mulai menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga –menajamkan pendengaran. Mata mereka memincing tajam. "Kris _sunbae_ ternyata juga menyatakan perasaannya pada Taozi kemarin. Makanya saat aku tahu dari anak-anak lain kalau Kris _sunbae_ sedang menembakmu, kami langsung cepat-cepat mencarimu."

"Yang benar? Dasar gila!" Suara Baekhyun agak meninggi karena sedikit kaget.

"_Playboy!_" Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Baekhyun agak sedikit kesal. Berani-beraninya Kris mempermainkan Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun ingin menerima pernyataan Kris lalu mengenalkannya pada Ayahnya sebagai kekasihnya. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Karena Baekhyun pikir tidak mungkin kalau Chanyeol yang dikenalkannya pada Ayah. Ayah Baekhyun sudah mengenal Chanyeol luar-dalam –artikan saja sendiri. Mana bisa percaya semudah itu. Tapi Baekhyun tetap memasukkan Chanyeol dalam strategi ke dua sebagai cadangan. Dan sayang sekali Baekhyun harus langsung menggunakan strategi ke-duanya. Rencananya pertama sudah gagal total.

Yang lain menatap Baekhyun iba sambil mengusap rambutnya pelan. "Baekhyun-_ie_, nanti kubantu cari yang lain. _Move on!_" Mereka menyemangati. Tujuan pertama mereka berkumpul memang akan membahas perihal perjodohan yang diberitahu Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula Kris tidak ada bagusnya menurutku. Besok kita cari yang lain. Lebih baik bahas yang lain, kau 'kan biang _gossip_, Yixing-_ie!_" ucap Baekhyun. Dan Yixing kembali berbicara untuk satu jam ke depan sambil menunggu kelas dimulai.

Ada beberapa yang berita yang tidak Baekhyun tahu sebelumnya, seperti; teman seangkatan mereka, Minseok, yang akan dijodohkan dengan Jongdae yang merupakan dosen mereka sendiri. Walaupun Jongdae dosen muda dan tampan tapi kalau Baekhyun ada di posisi Minseok tetap saja akan menolak keras.

Dijodohkan dengan orang yang sudah diketahui wujudnyanya saja Baekhyun tetap harus berpikir ulang apalagi ini dengan orang yang belum jelas? Lagipula zaman sudah modern. Apa masih berlaku model seperti itu? Kolot. Sama seperti Ayah Baekhyun yang sangat kolot.

Dan Baekhyun harus menggosok telinganya berulang kali mendengar Yixing yang kini membahas Chanyeol. Sahabat gilanya. "Kim Yejin?" ulang Baekhyun. Yixing mengangguk.

"Mantan Chanyeol dari jurusan _modeling_ itu?" Luhan ikut memastikan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam menyimak. Yixing kembali membuka mulutnya. "_Yes!_ Mantannya sewaktu di _Senior High School._ Minta balikan! Pantas saja Chanyeol sering melengos akhir-akhir ini kalau kusapa. Sudah punya yang baru ternyata."

"Diterima?" Baekhyun tanpa sadar hampir merobek halaman komik yang semula dibacanya. Mendadak kesal pada Chanyeol. Mereka sudah bersahabat selama tiga tahun dan Chanyeol selalu menutupi apapun dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol tidak menganggapnya kali ini.

"Mana kutahu. Kau 'kan sahabatnya. Kau tanyakan saja langsung! Tapi dari gelagatnya sepertinya belum dijawab." tukas Yixing sambil keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti yang lain. Mereka bertiga bahkan sempat terlibat pertikaian kecil di ambang pintu karena berebut untuk keluar pertama.

Baekhyun berpisah dengan yang lain karena kelasnya akan dimulai lima menit lagi –mereka tidak berada dalam satu kelas.

Sepanjang dirinya yang meniti anak tangga, Baekhyun terus-terusan memikirkan ucapan Yixing.

"Kalau Chanyeol menerima ajakan Yejin... Duh. Bagaimana strategiku? Dia kan mantan Chanyeol yang paling posesif! Mana boleh kupinjam Chanyeolnya, dekat-dekat saja sudah gawat." Baekhyun mengeram kesal sesampainya dalam kelas. Lalu membanting bokongnya ke atas kursi.

"AKH! Aku pusiiiiiiiing." Pekik Baekhyun menjambaki rambutnya. Perjodohan itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun gila.

"Baekhyun_-ssi? Gwaenchana?_" Minseok membalik tubuhnya ke arah kursi Baekhyun. Memandanginya khawatir. Sialan. Rutuk Baekhyun."_Ye gwaenchana, Minseok-ssi._"

©Pairing©

Baekhyun terkejut melihat kepala Ayahnya yang menyembul dari balik jendela saat dirinya baru saja pulang kuliah. Diraihnya kenop pintu yang ternyata dikunci dari dalam. Ayahnya kali ini sungguh keterlaluan.

"Ayah, biarkan aku masuk."

"_No!_ Sebelum kau mengiyakan tawaran Ayah."

"Mana bisa begitu?" Baekhyun menghentakan kakinya kesal. Rasa lelah sepulang kuliah ditambah sikap Ayahnya membuat Baekhyun ingin meraung kencang. Tidak peduli dengan umurnya yang akan menginjak dua puluh dua tahun. Menangis tak kenal batasan umur, bukan?

"SEHUN-_AH_ TOLONG BUKAKAN PINTUNYA~" Baekhyun menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga. Tapi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Malah kaki Baekhyun yang terasa sakit.

Sang Ayah hanya memperhatikan anaknya dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Mau bagaimana lagi, memang sudah terlanjur basah, sekalian saja berenang. –heh? "Baekhyun, jangan beringas! Bisa roboh rumah kita. Percuma saja, Sehun juga hari ini sedang ada tambahan basket. Ayah bukakan pintunya kalau kau menerima perjodohan itu."

Darah Baekhyun langsung mendidih seiring dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Memang susah meladeni sikap Ayahnya. Menjadi anak penurut adalah satu-satunya pilihan terbaik.

"Kupikirkan lagi. Ayah... hiks kumohon ijinkan aku masuk. Hiks." Ucap Baekhyun disela-sela cegukannya dan berhasil membuat Ayahnya membukakan pintu. Diusapnya airmata yang meleleh di pipi Baekhyun. "Ssshhh. Sudah, jangan menangis. Sana ganti pakaianmu. Ayah akan menelpon Sehun untuk cepat pulang. Kita bertiga makan malam diluar kali ini. Sekalian membicarakan perjodohanmu yang akan dipercepat."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemas. Kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghubungi Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa bercerita dengan Chanyeol ketimbang dengan tiga sahabat gilanya itu yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan solusi. Sekalian menagih janjinya tiga hari yang lalu.

"Chanyeol-_ah?_ Bisa ke rumahku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

"_Aku sedang ada urusan, Baek."_ Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun menghela napas. Tidak terselip kalimat basa-basi seperti; 'Baek? Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu serak?' atau yang lain saat _namja_ itu menjawab ucapan Baekhyun. "Ya sudah kalau tidak bisa datang. Bahas sekarang saja."

"_Nah!"_

"Nah neh nah neh. Lalu bagaimana? Mau tidak?" tanya Baekhyun was-was dan _to the point_. Suaranya sudah pulih sediakala.

"_Kalau untuk jadi pacar bohongan sih oke-oke saja. Tapi tau sendiri Ayahmu."_

"Ya sudah kau pura-pura melamarku sekalian saja. Kita bisa menikah dan perjodohan batal." Mulut Baekhyun refleks mengucapkannya. Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri karena berbicara lancang. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah peka dan menyadari kalau Baekhyun ternyata selama ini...menyukainya? Jangan sampai!

"_Lalu happy ending? Heh? Dapat uang dari mana aku? Kau mau kuberi makan apa nantinya, sayang? Cintaku? Kau bisa kenyang?"_ Chanyeol tertawa. Ternyata tidak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun barusan dengan serius. Baekhyun saja yang terlalu berpikiran jauh sampai mendetail seperti itu. Chanyeol pada dasarnya tidak bisa peka layaknya _thermometer_. Jadi apapun yang terjadi dianggapnya sebagai candaan saja.

"Bodoh! Aku marah padamu! Dasar tidak bisa diandalkan! Apa gunanya perusahaan Ayahmu? Janji deh aku tidak akan mengganggu uangmu. Nanti aku juga akan bekerja. Kita hidup masing-masing cuma status saja yang berbeda. Kita bisa cerai kalau keadaan sudah aman."

"_Aman dari hongkong. Kalau begitu aku harap supaya keadaan tidak akan pernah aman jadi kita tidak perlu cerai. Aku juga baru akan terjun langsung kalau sudah lulus, Baek. Disaat itu barulah aku jadi pemegang perusahaan seutuhnya. Tau sendiri sekarang aku masih dibawah umur. Hehehe."_

"Itu baru seumpama, Chan. Kau kedengarannya biasa sekali. Jangan-jangan kau menolak karena Kim Yejin?" sindir Baekhyun.

"_Dengar baik-baik, ya, Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengiyakan kalau kau memintaku melamarmu atas dasar main-main saja."_

PIP

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun memekik. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan seenak jidatnya. Baekhyun kembali menangis. Baru kali ini Chanyeol setega itu pada Baekhyun. Kalimat panjang tadi terdengar seperti tidak peduli dan tegas. Baekhyun kembali mengingat ucapan Yixing, mungkin Chanyeol sudah menerima ajakan dari Kim Yejin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di _café _tujuan, Baekhyun dan Sehun mulai mencari tempat duduk. Sedangkan Ayahnya sedang memarkirkan mobilnya.

Baekhyun meminta agar mengambil tempat di dekat jendela. Sehun mengiyakan, dirinya paham kalau _nuna _kesayangannya sedang butuh suasana nyaman.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Ayahnya sudah selesai memarkirkan mobil. Sedangkan Sehun sedang melihat papan menu.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan merasa senang kalau mereka bertiga makan di luar. Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak akan sebab bagaimanapun juga Ayahnya akan membahas perjodohan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap lamat-lamat Ayahnya. Wajahnya tetap sama seperti dulu hanya saja pola pikirnya yang mulai berubah. Mungkin ada setan yang merasuki tubuh Ayahnya. Muncul keinginan Baekhyun untuk menyemburkan air pada Ayahnya, siapa tahu Ayahnya akan tersadar dan membatalkan perjodohan itu.

Baekhyun refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk mendengar lonceng yang berbunyi kala itu, seperti ada yang mendorong Baekhyun untuk menengoknya. Baekhyun juga membelalakan matanya dan bangkit dari kursi saat melihat dua orang di sana yang baru saja memasuki _café_ dengan senyum sumringah.

"Baekhyun _nuna_, mau kemana?" tanya Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah tahu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Menelan orang!" Dengan rasa kesal Baekhyun menghampiri dua orang itu. Tangannya sudah terlalu gatal untuk menampar orang.

"Oh! Jadi ini yang katamu sibuk?"

PLAK.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi kirinya yang merah seketika. Rasa panas langsung menjalar sampai telinganya. Yejin yang berdiri di sampingnya ikut mengusap pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali pada Yejin. Seperti sebuah kode yang meminta Yejin untuk tidak memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku membencimu!" Baekhyun langsung berlari begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Ayahnya yang meneriakinya. Baekhyun sudah terlalu sakit. Semua strategi yang disusunnya bersama Yixing, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berguna. Kesemuanya gagal sebelum dilaksanakan.

Dia berlari sekencang mungkin. Matanya sudah sangat bengap. Sesekali Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang siapa tahu Chanyeol ada niatan untuk mengejarnya. Nyatanya tidak. Dia hanya menemukan mobil Ayahnya di belakang yang mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUHUHU. Hiks. Hiks." Baekhyun membuang _tissue_ kesekiannya. Gumpalan _tissue_ bercecer di kaki ranjang.

"_Baek-ie, jangan menangis."_

"Sulit, Luhan-_ie._ Huhuhu. Chanyeol sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia lebih memilih Yejin daripada aku." Baekhyun mengambil lagi selembar _tissue_ lalu mengusap ingusnya yang meleleh.

"_Ya jelas. Yejin kan pernah jadi kekasihnya. Kau sendiri? Memang kau siapanya Chanyeol... Nah sekarang ketahuan kau ya. Kalau suka itu bilang, coba kau mengakui dari dulu mana akan jadi begini." _ucap Luhan yang malah membuat Baekhyun makin jatuh.

"Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu."

"_Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tutup deh. Bye. Aku mau menelpon adikmu saja."_

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya. Dengan gesit, dirinya langsung menghampiri Sehun di meja makan. Anak itu sedang menatap sedih semangkuk _ramyeon_ di depannya. "Berakhir tragis dengan semangkuk _ramyeon_. Apa boleh buat."

Baekhyun berasumsi Luhan akan benar-benar menghubungi Sehun. Maka saat Sehun mengangkat sebuah panggilan, Baekhyun langsung merampasnya.

"Luhan!"

"_Loh? Baekhyun?"_

"SIALAN!" kembali menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada sang pemilik. Itu bukan suara Luhan. Suara berat itu milik _namja_ paling menyebalkan yang Baekhyun kenal.

©Pairing©

Selepas kejadian di _café_ tempo hari, Baekhyun lebih sering melihat Chanyeol bersama Yejin jalan bersama di koridor kampus dengan jari yang bertaut. Bahkan ketika mereka bertemu pandang, Chanyeol akan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin tenggelam di sungai Han menghadapi Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengaku salah sudah menyukai Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri mungkin hanya menganggap Baekhyun benar-benar sebagai sahabatnya. Tidak seperti Baekhyun.

Yixing, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menyarankan Baekhyun untuk menyerah saja dengan perjodohan itu. Daripada terus-terusan setres. Sayang kalau masa depan yang masih panjang harus berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa. Maka dengan itu Baekhyun mantap mengiyakan ucapan Ayahnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Ayah. Aku berubah pikiran. Aku mau dijodohkan." Ayahnya langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat. Sehun bahkan bertepuk tangan dan ikut berpelukan. Baekhyun merasa hidupnya kian menyedihkan.

"Baekhyun! Kau harus istirahat. Karena Ayah akan menghubungi rekan kerja Ayah supaya acara dipercepat. Nanti sore bagaimana? Setuju saja, ya."

Baekhyun menatap Ayahnya dan Sehun bergantian. Bisa-bisanya mereka bersorak senang di atas penderitaan Baekhyun. Mereka tertawa begitu bahagia dan Baekhyun harus membayar semua itu dengan berliter-liter air matanya.

Baekhyun memilih menuruti ucapan Ayahnya –lagi. Tapi dia tidak beristirahat seperti perintah Ayahnya. Dia menelpon ketiga sahabatnya sambil menangis histeris. Dan respon ketiga sahabatnya sama seperti yang sudah-sudah, meminta Baekhyun untuk sabar dan menerima semuanya. Itu akan mudah jika diucapkan tapi Baekhyun sudah tergopoh-gopoh mencoba melakukannya. Sulit.

Setelah lelah menangis, Baekhyun berniat untuk tidur sebentar. Siapa tahu saat terbangun, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada perjodohan. Dan Chanyeol...

"Ah! Chanyeol." Baekhyun kembali mengambil ponselnya. Lalu mencari nama Chanyeol di daftar kontak dan menghubunginya. Setidaknya Baekhyun ingin sahabat idiotnya itu hadir di acaranya nanti sore. Sebagai kenangan terakhir juga.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Chanyeol? Eum.. Nanti sore bisa datang ke acara pertunanganku?"

"_Tidak. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang."_

"Bersama Yejin, kah? Kalau begitu ya sudah. Maaf mengganggu." Baekhyun ingin sekali menendang wajah Chanyeol sekarang juga. Chanyeol sudah berubah. Baekhyun bersumpah tidak mau menghubungi Chanyeol setelah ini. Harga dirinya sudah terinjak-injak.

.

.

.

.

.

Dibalut _dress _anggun, Baekhyun mulai menuruni anak tangan. Sehun mengandeng Baekhyun agar tidak terjungkal karena Baekhyun akan sangat ceroboh saat dalam keadaan kacau.

"_Nuna_, jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Aku tidak bilang kau menangis. Kubilang jangan menangis."

Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga cepat-cepat, ingin meraih pot besar yang ada di pojok dekat pintu lalu melemparnya pada Sehun. Di saat menyedihkan seperti ini –menurut Baekhyun- anak itu masih sempat mengajaknya berkelahi.

Yixing, Luhan, Kyungsoo, di dampingi pasangan masing-masing sudah menunggu di bawah. Mereka bertiga langsung memeluk Baekhyun begitu Baekhyun menghampirinya. "Baekhyun-_ie! _Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal."

"Kau menyebalkan, Yixing-_ie!_" Baekhyun tersedu-sedu menjawabnya.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_. Selamat atas pertunanganmu."

Baekhyun mencebik begitu melihat Yejin menyalaminya. "Kau ke sini sendiri?"

Yejin mengangguk. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya. Bermaksud mengintimidasi Yejin dengan tatapannya. Tapi Yejin malah tertawa membuat Baekhyun ingin merobek mulut tersebut. Tidak ada yang lucu, bukan?

"_Nuna._ Kau dipanggil Ayah. Acara akan segera dimulai." Sehun menyeret Baekhyun dari hadapan tamu. Andai saja Baekhyun punya nyali. Dia ingin kabur sekarang. Kemana saja asal bisa enyah dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu. Dan Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya.

Dirinya masih terlalu _shock_ di atas sofa. Mengabaikan rengekan manja dari tunangannya yang tidak tahu diri.

"Baekhyun-_ie~_Jangan marah. Hehehe. Duh aku tidak keterlaluan, 'kan?"

"Semua rencanamu diluar dugaanku." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada datar. Dia tidak menoleh sejak tadi ke arah _namja _di sampingnya. Malas menatap wajah konyol tersebut yang merasa sama sekali tidak berbuat salah.

"Kalau tidak begitu mana kau mau menyadarinya. Ya walaupun nyatanya aku juga yang harus usaha." Jelas Chanyeol sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mati-matian tinggal meninju wajah Chanyeol saat berbicara barusan.

"Aku tidak berpikir sampai sana. Ayah bilang kalau dia ingin menjodohkanku dengan rekan kerjanya bukan dengan anak rekan kerjanya."

Chanyeol ingin meledak tertawa kalau saja Baekhyun sedang tidak memasang wajah angkernya. Sungguh sama seperti yang dibanyangkannya. Semua berjalan mulus dan terlalu mulus untuk rencana jahat dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol bertaruh, ini merupakan pengalaman keren untuk Baekhyun dan dirinya. "Makanya aku terkejut saat itu. Tapi setelah kutanya Ayahmu, kau sepertinya yang salah dengar, sayang~ Kau 'kan akan dijodohkan denganku bukan dengan Ayahku. Aku tidak menyangka akting keluargamu, sahabatmu dan ehm Yejin sangat menjiwai."

"Yeah. Aku salut."

Chanyeol membekap mulutnya. Entah sudah berapa ekspresi lucu yang Baekhyun tunjukan sejak sejam yang lalu. Membuatnya gemas karena Baekhyun terlalu polos untuk dikadalinya karena biasanya Baekhyun yang selalu mengadalinya tapi sekarang keadaan berbalik. "Salahmu juga kenapa tidak mencari tahu soal perjodohan itu dulu. Malah sibuk mencari cara untuk membatalkannya. Aku jadi tersinggung."

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya. Menatap sengit Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatap sambil mengurungnya di ujung sofa. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, akan semakin mudah Baekhyun menjambaki rambut Chanyeol atau sekedar menendang perutnya. "Kupikir, aku tak perlu menangis tiap malam kalau tahu kau orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Yang jelas aku makin membencimu, Chan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Terimakasih. Aku juga mencintaimu."

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

Asdfghjkl– jangan pukul saya jeballlll.

Ini ff pertamaku. Jadi duh nggak tahu deh layak baca atau nggak. Yang jelas ini ff terinspirasi dari FTV gitu sih bukan dari drakor. FTV yang kutonton waktu itu banyak nyeritain tentang perjodohan jadi lahirlah ff ini. Pasaran kali ya. Biarin, deh.

Mohon perngertiannya kalau ini alur, bahasa atau apapun kesemuanya abal dan ngebosenin. Kemampuanku masih tingkat basement, ching.

Ini GS. Ya. Ya. Awalnya mau kuedit Yaoi tapi males. Banyak tugas yang lebih penting daripadi ngedit ff abalku. Huehehehe. Maklum ini sudah tertimbun lama di laptop.

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu, ne. Gomawo.


End file.
